


heartbreak birthday

by fumate



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, lololol i'm (not) so sorry, set in 2016
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: sungguh, mikey sudah besar dan tidak lagi memerlukan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. gerard harus berhenti.





	heartbreak birthday

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : my chemical romance, serta sisa orang yang seliweran di sini, bukan punya saya dan merupakan band yang terdiri dari kumpulan pria mandiri.
> 
> benda ini adalah hal yang saya tulis tepat setahun lalu untuk merayakan ulang tahun mikey way. pertama dipublikasi di line saya, kemudian di livejournal, dan sekarang, saya putuskan untuk crosspost lagi ke ao3. ~~karena saya tidak punya bahan buat ngerayain ultah meyki huhu mapkan mama nak~~
> 
> karena ini ditulis setahun lalu, pastinya banyak cacat serta perbedaan dari tulisan-tulisan terbaru saya. ini juga diedit seadanya ~~karena saya malas~~. mohon maaf.
> 
> selamat ulang tahun michael james way!

"Selamat ulang tahun, adik kecil."

Mikey mendengus. Di sampingnya, Gerard tertawa sambil memegang segelas martini. Dia sudah menolak ide tentang pesta ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi Gerard memaksa, dan memangnya setahan apa Mikey dicerocosi Gerard setiap waktu? Tidak sampai sejam. Untung sekali Gerard hanya mengundang teman (termasuk anggota band lama mereka) dan beberapa member band lain. Patrick terlihat senang sekali di atas panggung, bernyanyi keras-keras dengan Pete tertawa di belakang. Frank dan Ray terlibat percakapan dengan Joe, sementara Andy dan Brendon (Mikey tidak tahu kenapa Gee mengundang bocah Urie itu) berusaha mengalahkan satu sama lain dalam adu panco. Mikey mendengus. Gerard tertawa lagi.

"Senyum, dong," katanya. "Jangan cemberut di pesta ulang tahunmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak minta sebuah pesta."

Gerard mengendikkan bahu. "Seru, kan? Sekalian reuni juga."

"Gee, aku bukan remaja lagi, demi apa. Aku tidak butuh kemeriahan seperti ini—kau bisa merayakannya berdua denganku, minum-minum di karaoke aatau apalah. Perkumpulan seperti ini bisa kau adakan di waktu lain."

"Oke, oke," Gerard menaruh gelasnya di atas meja. "Geez, maaf, oke? Aku kan tidak tahu."

Mikey mendengus. "Tentu saja kau tidak tahu."

"Yeah, putri," berdiri di ujung jarinya, Gerard berjinjit, memutar mata sebelum mencium ringan pipi Mikey. "Pangeranmu ini minta maaf. Kau puas?"

"Mana ada," ujar Mikey, merasakan jantungnya bekerja lebih keras dan hangat menjalari wajahnya. "Kalau ada yang harus jadi putri, itu adalah kau, Gee."

Mikey bukan remaja lagi. Hari ini, dia menginjak usia 35 tahun. Dia sudah pernah punya istri. Mikey di hari ini bukan lagi Mikey dari tahun 1999, yang masih culun dan tak disukai sesiapapun selain kakaknya sendiri. Bukan lagi Mikey yang mudah gugup hanya dengan berada di dekat perempuan.

(Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh lagi kepada Gerard hanya karena sebuah kecupan di pipi.)

Kecuali, dia pikir, kecuali baik Mikey yang kini ataupun Mikey yang dulu masih remaja naif, keduanya tidak pernah mengorbit kepada siapapun selain Gerard Arthur Way.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~nah sekarang kalian tau deh saya ship meyki sama siapa~~
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
